Seducción
by JoanneG
Summary: Bella regresa a Forks tras la extraña muerte de sus padres y todo apunta a que hay algo sobrenatural detras de su cabeza. Sus amigos están desapareciendo lentamente y ella no sabe que hacer. Más cuando está siendo seducida por el posible culpable, Edward.


**Crepúsculo y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

**Prólogo**

"Siempre debes tener los ojos bien abiertos. Puede ser un desconocido, un amigo, o incluso tu propia familia. Pero tarde o temprano, alguien terminara traicionándote".

Las palabras de mi madre retumbaban en mi cabeza mientras me dirigía de regreso a mi apartamento. No solía recordarla muy a menudo; ni a ella ni a papá. Hacía casi un año que lo había dejado todo en el pequeño pueblo de Forks para mudarme aquí, a Los Ángeles. Les dije que intentaría ingresar a la universidad, pero no pude conseguirlo… de inmediato.

Me conseguí un empleo, un cuarto presumiblemente decente con un chico que conocí en mi segundo mes de mesera en el soul's coffee. Mike… no lo encontraría en estos momentos, estaría trabajando también. Él lo necesitaba mucho más que yo, puesto que estaba estudiando fotografía en uno de los mejores institutos privados del país. Mike tenía dos empleos, y me había dicho que de serle posible buscaría un tercero.

Compartir el cuarto con él era agradable hasta cierto punto. Los últimos seis meses se había vuelto molesto. O tal fue así desde un principio, pero no siempre procuré tenerle atención. Y ese era mi problema, que él procuraba tenérmela a mí. Suspiré, mientras dejaba que mis pies se movieran mecánicamente por las calles que tanto conocía. Como si toda la vida hubiese vivido aquí…

Ya iban a dar las diez, era tarde y no había gente alrededor. O por lo menos no podía notarlo. El cielo, ya oscuro estaba cubierto de nubes y una densa neblina cubría los escaparates de la tiendas. El clima era fresco, el ambiente deprimente. Entonces caí en cuenta. Todo aquello lo sentí tan familiar, porque me recordaba a Forks. Los días tristes, el aire frío, el cielo que no termina de parecer cielo, sino una mancha borrosa.

¿Bella Swan, en verdad extrañas esas cosas? Camine más a prisa, con la intención de disipar esos pensamientos de mi mente. Tuve un estremecimiento y me frote los brazos enérgicamente. Ya a lo lejos podía divisar el edificio de apartamentos en que vivía. Una construcción simple, como tantas que pueblan la ciudad. De seis pisos, con una fachada de ladrillo que comenzaba a descascarillarse. Por dentro, era mucho más acogedor.

Me sentí bien de tan sólo pensar en prepararme algo caliente para irme a dormir. Porque justo era eso lo que necesitaba, un buen descanso. Cuando finalmente llegue, atravesé el umbral del pórtico y una mujer de edad avanzada me saludo con un ademan. Yo respondí de igual forma; se trataba de mi vecina.

Mi habitación se encontraba en el tercer piso, por lo que no acostumbraba usar el elevador, aunque solía fatigarme con cierta facilidad. Pero utilizar el ascensor me hacía recordar lo mala que era en deportes y para ser más exactos, cualquier cosa que se relacionase con hacer ejercicio. El subir y bajar las escaleras todos los días era una especie de revancha que tenía el gusto de darle a mi empobrecido ego, aunque realmente no había nadie a quien le pudiera demostrar algo. ¿Y bien cierto qué quería demostrar?

No me importaba lo que otros pudieran pensar de mí. Pero en cierto sentido, me avergonzaba saberlo. Con todas mis limitantes, expuesta al mundo exterior. ¿Por qué la vida no era más sencilla? Bien, ya estaba frente a la puerta indicada. Cuarto no. 13. Introduje la llave en la cerradura y escuche ese ligero chasquido que los cerrojos interiores hacían al abrirse. No supe bien el porqué, pero me sentí aliviada.

Tal vez por esa ideología que llega a la vida de todos en determinado momento, en cuanto eres más consciente que nunca de todo lo que te rodea. Es un regalo por si mismo llegar a tu casa después de un día difícil, sabiendo que superaste la prueba por un día o unas horas más, y que tendrás otra pequeña oportunidad de seguir probándote mañana.

Vaya, me estaba poniendo filosófica. Y ese no era mi estilo. ¿Extraña Forks, sentía alivio de estar en mi apartamento y luego me sentía repentinamente feliz por estar con vida? ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? _Bella Swan, podrías estar volviéndote loca _me advirtió una vocecilla muy débil, que casi parecía un murmullo.

"Sí", respondí en voz alta, a la nada, a la oscuridad imperante en la habitación. Propiamente era un cuarto bastante espacioso, dividido en cuatro secciones: una que conectaba la cocina con la sala y que a su vez estaba dividida por unos escalones que daban a la parte superior; "el bunker de los pensamientos reprimidos" como solía llamarlo Mike. Dos camas individuales, un sofá medio desgastado, un closet bastante pequeño y una cómoda de ropa retacada de todo, menos prendas de vestir.

A la derecha del "bunker", teníamos la ducha y el baño. Ahh, allí estaba otra vez esa desagradable sensación. Mike. "el bunker de los pensamientos reprimidos". Ninguna buena combinación. En un principio, creí que él le había puesto ese nombre para hacerle honor a la ironía del destino que nos había juntado. Él suponía que yo había huido de casa y yo suponía que él había hecho lo mismo, pero a pesar de saberlo, no sentía ni la más ligera emoción de compartir la anécdota con él.

Por supuesto, Mike tenía sus secretos, y había dejado entrever que era así, con la intención de que yo me interesara más en él y le preguntara por ellos. No porque estuviera desesperado por contármelos; toda acción de confianza exige una acción de reciprocidad, especialmente tratándose de amigos. Si él cedía, yo debía hacerlo bien.

Sin embargo no estaba interesada en los secretos ni en la vida de Mike. Mucho menos quería compartir algo de mi vida con él. No estaba segura de considerarlo mi amigo, ni siquiera a esas alturas. Casi un año. O un año ¿Cómo saberlo? Los números y las fechas habían dejado de ser importantes para mí. Pero no iba a preguntarme a mí misma el porqué. Simplemente así era y ¿Cómo no ser feliz con esa certidumbre?

Sí, la vida no es fácil. Pero yo ya me había acostumbrado a lo que tenía. Camine rumbo a la sección de la cocina, buscando el refrigerador. No prendí la luz, conocía a la perfección cada rincón de aquel lugar. ¿Cuántos podían jactarse de decir lo mismo de su casa? Ya casi podía sentir la textura de la funda de la almohada, acoplándose a la forma de mi cabeza. _Y se sentía muy bien. _Estaba exhausta. Casi al punto del desmayo.

_Subir las escaleras._

Todo es más sencillo cuando estás cerca de lograr tu objetivo anhelado del día. Dormir. Soñar. Y yo seguramente me había quedado dormida de pie y estaba teniendo una pesadilla porque pude sentir, (aún en la oscuridad) como mis rodillas se flexionaban hacia adelante y yo caí estrepitosamente en el suelo tras encontrarme con una especie de cubo de madera en mi camino.

Sí, debía ser un sueño o una alucinación, porque como ya dije antes, yo conozco a la perfección este lugar y esta mañana, antes de salir a clases, lo deje todo en orden. Es más, no recordaba tener un mueble parecido a un cubo de madera. Mi cabeza reposo sobre una superficie dura; tenía todo el cuerpo entumido por la conmoción. _Tranquila_, me dije, pronto vas a despertar. Pero en este planeta yo seguía siendo Bella Swan, la chica torpe, acostumbrada a caer una y otra vez y a cometer errores que seguramente otros no cometen.

La voz de la anciana que me había recibido en la entrada del edificio cimbro detrás de la puerta entreabierta del apartamento. Hasta eso había olvidado. No la cerré.

-Querida… ¿Estás bien?-pregunto, aún sin atreverse a entrar.

-Creo que sí…-respondí, sin convicción. Me levante como pude y me acerque a la puerta. El interruptor estaba a un lado. Lo prendí y permití que la mujer entrara; no me fije de inmediato en el interior, que lentamente se ilumino en la sección de la cocina-sala. Una luz amarilla ligeramente tenue al principio y luego una llamarada que parecía un pequeño sol.

La mujer abrió taciturnamente sus ojos, preocupada y dubitativa.

-¿Segura?

Intenté reparar en mi aspecto. Debía ser horrible. El abrigo arrugado, con varios surcos deformes en los pliegues. Mi cabello castaño, enmarañado por la caída y una parte lateral de mi rostro, levemente enrojecida. O eso me atreví a suponer. Mi piel era muy pálida y sentía que dolía en esa parte. La señora suspiro, condescendiente.

-Debes fijarte mejor, cuidado con esas cosas-echo una mirada rápida al interior y yo, confusa, me voltee a ver lo que señalaba con su gesto.

-No puedo creerlo-replique, medio furiosa-Mike me debe una muy grande.

Efectivamente, había una enorme caja de madera sellada en medio de la sala. Sin pensar en que tenía compañía, me abalance sobre el objeto, pero me contuve habiendo llegado hasta él. Debía ser material fotográfico o una de esas cámaras ultra modernas que Mike ocupaba para sus clases en el instituto. Pensé en sus dos trabajos, en que apenas le quedaba tiempo para pasar aquí, conmigo (gracias a Dios) y luego me dije que no era culpa suya.

Seguro había venido a recibirlo, sin tiempo suficiente para acomodarlo entre sus cosas. La curiosidad era más grande que yo y quería saber que había dentro. La cara posterior que daba al techo estaba llena de suciedad, así que tuve que soplar sobre la superficie y luego tallar un poco con la manga de mi abrigo.

Una sonrisa inconsciente se dibujo en mi rostro. Mi vecina me observaba con la misma curiosidad naciente con la que yo estaba leyendo en una etiqueta pegada en la esquina derecha inferior, mi nombre y mis datos.

-Es para mí. Que extraño, Mike no me aviso de nada.

-No he visto al chico subir desde la mañana en que salió contigo-asevero la mujer, un poco temerosa de mi reacción.

-Pero eso es imposible. Si Mike no recibió este paquete…-una duda terrible me asalto. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Cómo había llegado este paquete a mi casa? ¿Quién lo había traído? Por un momento considere la posibilidad de esperar a que Mike llegara para abrir la enorme caja y conocer su contenido. Algo no andaba bien. O se trataba de una broma muy bien jugada por mi compañero o yo me estaba poniendo paranoica.

Sí, eso debía estar sucediéndome. Ni siquiera sabía que había en su interior, tal vez era algo sin importancia. Quizá era una sorpresa. Ese último pensamiento me tranquilizo. Le sonreí a la mujer que me acompañaba, para tratar de tranquilizarnos a ambas. No obstante no era buena intentado tranquilizar a otros.

-Carajo…-balbucee.

-¿Perdón?-pregunto ella tímidamente, encogiéndose de hombro.

-Voy a abrirlo-afirme, intentado sonar segura. Torpemente, quite los sellos y respire con lentitud mientras me preparaba para retirar la tapa. Quizá… sorpresa. Para todo había posibilidades. Pero jamás contemple posibilidades para lo que me encontré.

Fotos, objetos decorativos, pequeñas esculturas de barro, ropa de bebe (_mi _ropa de bebe), libros, relojes, unas cuantas joyas… se me formo un nudo en la garganta. Allí estaba todo lo que era valioso para ellos… alcance una pequeña libreta rosada, que estaba casi al fondo del paquete. El diario de Renée. El diario de mi… un sobre cayo de entre sus paginas, cuando me disponía a abrirlo.

La carta estaba dirigida a mí. Rompí una de las esquinas, con dedos temblorosos y sustraje una hoja blanca, en la que estaban escritas a lo mucho unas diez líneas, todas ellas breves, desgarradoras, con una caligrafía que no reconocí. En realidad, eso lo que menos me importaba en ese momento. Me tambalee, ante la mirada aterrorizada de mi vecina.

Quise gritar pero no pude. Quise correr a cualquier lugar y mis piernas no me respondieron. Las lágrimas formaron dos surcos transparentes sobre la piel mortecina de mis mejillas. Así me sentí, como un concepto asociado, un sinónimo de muerte.

En el umbral de la puerta, estaba Mike, sorprendido por la escena que estaba protagonizando. Dijo algo, al igual que la mujer, pero no lo comprendí. Apreté la hoja contra mi pecho, tratando de fusionar su mensaje de fatalidad con mi corazón, que se había partido en mil pedazos.

-¡Bella!-Mike puso ambas manos sobre mis hombros, intentando hacerme reaccionar-¡BELLA!

-¡Están muertos!-dije, sin pensar-Renée y Charlie están muertos.


End file.
